Amnesia
by Iron Mew
Summary: Ne vous attendez pas à voir des petits papillons et des fleurs des champs dans cette fiction... Lorsque les militaires montent un complot interne, des civils sont kidnappés, des criminels sont arrêtés. Que ce passe-t-il ? Comment en venir à bout ? De l'aide noire serait la bienvenue...


** Bonjour à Tous !**

**Nouvelle fic sur l'univers de FMA cette fois et sur mon couple préféré, le Greed/Kimblee.**

**Je vous préviens tout ce suite, ce n'est pas une fiction tout public ! Présence de violence et de mots crus (peut être de lémon je sais pas encore, le contexte ne s'y présente pas vraiment pour l'instant)**

**Alors bien sûr les habituelles recommendation, c'est pas un texte M pour rien, et c'est du Yaoi ! Ceux qui n'aiment pas n'ont pas séléctioné ce couple donc ça ira pour ça...**

**Pour les disclamers ben...NON ILS SONT TOUJOURS PAS A MOI ET CA ME ! Je ne touche donc rien à l'écriture de cette fiction et la publie uniquement pour mon plaisir et le votre !**

**Et c'est un peu court mais j'ai pour excuse que c'est bien plus long sur papier ! (si si je vous jure !) et comme je dis toujours ce n'est pas la qualité qui compte mais la quantité ! (euh...Ou l'inverse) **

**Et bonne lecture ! =)**

* * *

_Combien de temps ça fait que je suis là ? Je ne sais pas vraiment…Je me souviens de ma capture par contre. J'ai fait le con comme j'aurai jamais dû le faire…Mais Il m'avait énervé…Je pense qu'il n'y avait que Lui pour me faire sortir de mes gonds de la sorte…Je crois que je l'aimais…C'est si flou…_

C'était un jour comme les autres au Devil's Nest, les chimères étaient soit dehors soit en train de s'ennuyer à mourir alors que le Maitre des lieux était de sortie. En ce qui concernait le seul humain du bar, il avait profité du fait qu'il était seul (comprenez ici « pas collé par un avide ») pour se détendre un peu avec un livre traitant d'armes explosive et de guerre, on ne change pas ses vieilles habitudes et puis, ce n'est pas avec Greed qu'il pouvait faire ce genre de choses. Sauf que Greed avait fini par rentrer bien sûr. Il était rentré, certes, mais avec deux pouffiasses blondes et affreusement connes scotchées à ses bras comme si toute leur misérable vie en dépendait et Ça, ça avait « légèrement » irrité Kimblee pour rester poli…Non, en fait, ce qui l'avait le plus mit en rogne c'était qu'apparemment Greed n'avait pas compris la raison de l'agacement (soyons polis !) de son amant puisqu'il avait voulu l'embrasser et qu'il n'y était pas parvenu. Hors, lorsque Greed n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut, il s'enflamme assez vite…Et c'est lorsqu'il s'est mis à incendier son alchimiste à coup de « De toute façon tu fais TOUJOURS la gueule », de « Je fais ce que je VEUX de toi et de tout ce qui m'entoure » et de « Si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à te casser » que Kimblee coupa court à la conversation en obéissant pour une fois à l'homonculus et en mettant les voiles non sans avoir réduit quelques objets en cendre. C'est en marchant dans la ruelle mal famée abritant le Devil's Nest, les bras serrés autour de sa poitrine pour éviter non seulement de faire exploser quelque chose mais en plus pour que ce quelque chose soit en réalité la moitié de cette foutue ville dont le bar cité précédemment, que les ennuis allaient pleuvoir sur l'alchimiste. Mais ça il l'ignorait encore à cet instant…

_Noir, sombre, noir…Blanc…Encore ce médecin, ce scientifique ou je ne sais quoi d'autre qui me veut tout sauf du bien et qui vient encore m'injecter quelque chose dans les veines…Chaque jours une substance différente, brillante, colorée ou pas et ça me fait oublier…Ce militaire m'a dit que c'était normal…Ce militaire…J'ai oublié son nom mais je le hais…Je le hais lui et sa façon de disposer de mon corps comme si je n'étais pas dedans…Il n'arrête pas de répéter qu'ils vont faire de moi quelqu'un de bien, de faire sortir de ma tête tous mes souvenirs pour me « donner une autre chance »…Seulement…Moi je n'ai jamais demandé ça…J'aimerais juste que ça s'arrête…_

Apparemment, il avait tué quelqu'un de trop, chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire, et n'aurait pas faite s'il avait été dans son état normal, ça avait attiré les militaires…Ce n'était pas la première fois, il pensait pouvoir s'en sortir seul comme toujours. Il les avait peut être sous-estimé cette fois-ci, peut-être était-ce la colère qui l'avait aveuglé, la rage profonde qui l'habitait sans doute…Mais il s'était fait prendre.

Alors que Greed ruminait à quelque mètre de là il était en train de perdre sans même s'en rendre compte la chose la plus précieuse de ses possessions. Mais il l'ignorait encore à cet instant…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 bouclé ! Voilà, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez, critique constructive ou petite riview sympa acceptée ! (et même demandée à genoux) J'aime savoir ce que les gens pensent de mes fics, vous avez le droit de me dire que vous aimez pas et de me mettre 10 coup de fouet par personne mécontente... (T.T)**

**A bientot pour le prochain chapitre !  
**


End file.
